


Ride Destiny's Trail

by Eliza



Series: Stages of Love (Spring '06) [5]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stages of Love: #5-Commitment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Destiny's Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers in this one. Action and dialogue pilfered from Gaiden Chapter 20

"Stay with me always. OK?"

Little monkey, always breaking things: cups and chairs and agreed upon silences.

The three of them never spoke of anything beyond the moment they were in, but when the Field Marshal and the General stood at his side and took up arms against the Armies of Heaven, Konzen knew what was being offered. And what he very readily accepted. All their communication cloaked in casual banter and dramatic gestures.

But Goku had to have everything out in the open. He'd break the roof to let in the sun, even with the risk of letting in the rain.

Kenren reached for the sun first. Kenren always reached first. "Stick out your little finger."

Goku's hesitation gave Konzen the perfect opportunity. "Don't you know?", he said, though he wasn't sure to whom, as he took Goku's wrist and encouraged the boy to reach forward. Kenren's smile became blinding and Konzen had to turn his eyes toward Tenpou.

There was no doubt as to Tenpou's answer. "Always," was written in his eyes as he watched Kenren and Goku, and when he turned them to Konzen, Konzen's breath caught. The answer didn't change.

"It's all right, Goku," but Tenpou's eyes smiled at Konzen. "We'll always stay beside you."

Fingers stayed hooked as Kenren rose from his knee and Tenpou put a guiding hand on Goku's shoulder as Kenren let go. The three of them stood in the wind, under a shower of cherry blossoms, on the stairs leading from the shaded walkway, and they waited. For him.

Konzen stepped out of the shadows, out of the ordered, tamed world he'd known, and into the sunlight. Recognizing the warmth for the first time, he made a decision, "From here on, we're heading for the world down there."

"If we're lucky," Tenpou added.

Kenren turned to him in surprise. "What do you mean 'lucky'? You said..."

"I said I hoped we would end up Down There if things didn't go well."

"I'm not hoping, I'm going. And if I'm going, you're going."

"A very marital proclamation. You think it's that simple?"

"I'm determined and I'm taking the blond with me." Kenren leered around his cigarette. "I know you won't stand for that."

Tenpou relaxed against the staircase railing. "It may be part of my master plan."

"Master plan my–! Konzen–"

"Don't get me involved in your stupid bickering!" Konzen looked down at Goku, who seemed bewildered by the heated conversation. "Are you sure you want to be around this arguing, Goku? For always?"

"Yeah!" Goku beamed. "It'll be fun."

Out in the open, the truth has fewer places to hide. Fun wasn't something Konzen knew much about. And although he'd been given a few lessons, he would likely have difficulty finding it without his teachers. Konzen knelt down to put his arm around Goku's shoulders, and as he looked up at Tenpou and Kenren, now gently leaning against each other's shoulder, he said, "We'll meet under the cherry trees Down There."


End file.
